Shiro's Doorstep
by A Game of Bones
Summary: In a world where there was never any mages or holy grail wars, Shiro and Saber (Who actually is a student from abroad) live together at Shiro's house, and Tohsaka is their best friend. Sakura was beaten and raped by Shinji, then left at Shiro's doorstep. What will Shiro, Saber, and Tohsaka do? Can they save Sakura before it's too late? /18 only, contains abuse and rape/
1. Shinji

Sakura cringed away from Shinji. She had just gotten home from Emiya's and Shinji was in a rage. She had failed to sneak past him and get to her room. He ran up to her and punched her in the jaw so hard that she saw stars. She flew back, slamming into the wall with a bang, and slid to the floor.

Now he was walking toward her slowly, a cruel grin creeping across his face. "Now, now Sakura. How many times do I have to tell you not to go over to that bastard's house?" He said when he reached her. "How many times!" He kicked her in the gut with each word. Reaching down, he grabbed her legs and stretched them so they lay flat on the floor in front of her, then he sat on them. He grabbed her chin with his left hand and slapped her across the face with his right hand. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall behind her. Lightning coursed through her brain, and all went dark.

When Sakura awoke, she was lying on her bed. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. Her head exploded with pain, gasping she flopped back down. Only then did she notice her hands were tied down to the bed frame. The door opened and Shinji walked in. "Finally awake are you?" Frozen, Sakura just stared. _The worst he's ever done is bruise me. He's never knocked me out!_ She came back to reality after hearing Shinji _tsk_ at her silence. He walked to the bed, then climbed onto it, straddling her hips. She gasped, "No, Shinji, leave me alone! Don't do this!"

He grinned at her pleas, "Oh you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. And now I finally will!" He grabbed a cloth and stuffed it in her mouth when she opened it to scream, covering it with duct tape. Sitting back he looked her over. Then, in one quick motion, he pulled out his dick which was semi-erect. He shoved his pants down to his thighs and sighed in relief. He pulled her skirt and underwear down to her knees, paused to look her over, then pulled them off her. She kicked and thrashed, eyes wide in horror. "Now, now Sa-ku-ra, we can't have you doing that." He leaned off the bed and pulled out two lengths of rope. Working quickly he tied one end to each of her ankles and the other to their corresponding bedpost, tightening them until there was no slack in the rope and her legs were lifted off the bed.

"You know what's going to happen when I'm done with you? I'm going to drop you off at your precious senpai's house, bruised, raped and bloody. Can you imagine his reaction to finding you on his doorstep, naked and molested? I know I can." He laughed maniacally and pulled out his dagger. She screamed louder underneath the duct tape and thrashed on the bed. Swiftly, he cut her shirt down the middle and ripped her bra off. He grabbed her tits and twisted them harshly, she yelped in pain and thrashed. That's when he grabbed his dick and shoved himself inside her. She screamed bloody murder while he pumped his dick in and out, going faster the more aroused he became. Right before he came, he pulled himself out of her and got it all over the bedspread. He looked up at her, her eyes red and her cheeks wet, and tsked.

"Good, you've made me mad again. Hold on let me grab my belt." He pulled his loose belt out of his pants and grabbed the end. He flung it behind him then slammed the belt onto Sakura's thigh, leaving a red welt where the leather hit it, and a bleeding cut where the metal hit her. She screamed, thrashing on the bed, slamming her head into the pillow. "Good, that's better." Shinji said to himself before he started hitting her with the belt more and more on various parts of her body, until he had to stop to catch his breath. She wasn't crying anymore, just limp on the bed, unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling. He pulled his dagger out and cut her along the top of her eyebrow. She had no reaction other than her head flopping onto its side. He growled and cut her bindings, she wasn't going anywhere. Turning her over onto her belly, he growled at her. "Let's leave a little of me with you wherever you go. He cut SM onto her back, deep cuts that would scar her forever. Then he slammed the metal hilt of his dagger onto the side of her forehead. It bled profusely, but succeeded in knocking her pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped her up in it, like a corpse. He lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her to the car. When he got there, he flung her into the backseat and slammed the driver's door closed behind him. He drove to Emiya's house quickly. When he got there, he carried her out and dropped her on Emiya's porch. He rang the doorbell three times and then ran to his car, hopping in the driver's seat, and driving away.


	2. The Hospital

Shiro's POV

I stood and stretched, yelled "Coming!" and cursed whoever was ringing the doorbell like that at three in the morning. Opening the door in a huff, I found a bloody sheet wrapped around something. Heart pounding, I jumped out and pulled the sheet off the something's face. I yelled in horror when the thing beneath the sheet turned out to be a bloody Sakura. I jumped up and ran inside, "SABER come quick!" hearing a loud thump, I winced, and realized that Saber had fallen out of bed, then I heard footsteps thumping the floor. She turned the corner and ran to me. "What's wrong?" she asked, eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Look outside. I'm a guy so I can't take the sheet completely off her. You're a girl, so you can." I said, face white with horror and fear. Saber ran outside and yelped at what she saw.

Saber's POV

I came running when I heard Shiro yell for me. Something was definitely wrong, he's never woken me up at three in the morning. When I got to him, his face was white as a sheet.

"Look outside. I'm a guy so I can't take the sheet completely off her. You're a girl, so you can." He said. I ran out, heart thumping, and saw Sakura's face, covered in blood, with the rest of her body wrapped in a sheet. I yelped and ran to her. "Tell me what you see! I can't look!" I heard Shiro yell.

"Ummm, hold on." I called, voice shaking. I pulled the sheet off her a bit more, so I could see her neck, and put my fingers on her carotid artery. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I felt a weak pulse. "She's alive, I feel her pulse. But it's weak, Shiro. She's covered in blood." I pulled the rest of the sheet off her and gasped when I saw welts covering her body, which was smeared with blood. "Oh, no. She's completely naked except for the sheet." I heard a thump that I assume was Shiro's hand slamming into the wall.

"Check to see if she was raped." He told her through gritted teeth. I gulped and opened her legs up a bit. Blood covered everything in between her legs.

"I think she was. Shiro, you need to call the hospital. She is bleeding so much, and her head got hit really hard, it's still bleeding." I told him, hearing rapid footsteps in the house and little beeps of him dialing on the phone. Carefully, I covered her body back up and lifted her head up. Feeling hot, wet stuff on my hand, I put her head back down and looked at my hand. It was soaked in blood. "She got hit in the head at least twice Shiro!" I yelled to him. Turning back to Sakura, I lifted her head up again and put it in her lap. Footsteps came back to the door.

"I called them, an ambulance is on the way. They say one person can ride with them, and I think you should, I'll follow with my car. You did have the guts to look her over. You should be the first to know what's wrong." He told her, and I nodded. Our heads both snapped up at the sound of sirens.

"Plus you have to mop up the blood that's pooling your floor." I told him, and he nodded. "It's a good thing the hospital in so close to here." I added as an afterthought. The ambulance stopped in the street in front of the house. A man hopped out of the driver's seat and ran to the back, opening it up, pulling a ramp down, and stepping out of the way. A woman pushed a gurney to them. I stood, sliding her head to the ground gently. The woman got to us and winced at seeing so much blood.

"Come here, can you grab her legs? I'll take her head and shoulders." The woman told me, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and cradling her head against her chest. I nodded and grabbed her feet, only noticing now that her ankles were wrapped in rope that had been cut. I winced at the sight, and glanced at her arms, they were tied too. "1, 2, and 3!" The woman said, and on three, we lifted her up and laid her on the gurney. The woman started strapping her upper body in, and I helped with the lower body. We wheeled the gurney back to the ambulance and the man took my place, helping the woman push Sakura in. When they got her in, the woman looked at me. "Get in!" She said, I nodded and ran in, sitting on the bench next to the woman. The man pushed the ramp in and closed the doors. I saw him jump in the driver's seat in front of us. "What's your name?" The woman asked me. I noticed that she clicked the recorder on next to her, but left it alone.

"Oh, you can call me Saber, I live in Japan now, but I'm originally from England. And yours? I need something to call you." I told her.

"It's Kora. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. She smiled reassuringly. She started attaching cords to Sakura, working while I told her what happened.

"Well earlier, we heard the doorbell ring three times. It's Shiro's house, so he got the door, I had just fallen back asleep when he yelled, and shouted for me. I ran, unfortunately my room is on the other side of the house, and when I got there, he was bone-white. He told me to go out there and check on her. I ran out and I took the sheet off her. Then I checked for a pulse, it was weak, but there. Then I looked at her. Hold on, let me show you, so I don't have to explain." I told her. I got up and unclipped one of the straps that help her in place, then a second one. I pulled the sheet off that part of her body. Kora inhaled sharply behind me. She stood, looking at Sakura.

"Those are from a belt. Somebody really beat her." Kora said, looking closer.

"Ha, no, he didn't beat her, he raped her. I told Shiro that she had no clothes on and he asked me if she was raped. I looked at her. She's completely covered in blood in between her legs. The sheet isn't ours, it's the rapist's. I hope we can ID him with it, maybe he got semen in it." I said bitterly. We were silent for a moment. I heard the faint drip of blood hitting the metal floor. "Sakura is our friend, Shiro couldn't look at her, he's known her so long. The only reason I was able to was to make sure she wasn't dead." I told Kora, the tears that had filled my eyes and threatened to spill were sliding down my cheeks and joining the blood on the ground. I looked up at Kora, who had a sympathetic expression on her face, even though she wasn't looking at me, just covering her wounds and taking inventory of them. I watched her work, she had covered everything bleeding with thick pads, but there was still blood dripping to the floor. "Maybe he hurt her back, cut it or something. That would explain why she is still bleeding so much."

"Oh, good idea. I was so lost in thought that I didn't think to turn her. Come here and help me look." Kora said. I got up and grabbed Sakura, and on three we lifted one side, so that Sakura was lying on her side. "I'm going to cut the sheet away, you keep her steady." She had pulled out a knife, and was carefully cutting the sheet, which fell off Sakura's back. Then she grabbed a sponge and started to clean Sakura's back. She winced when she found the cut. Then she cleaned it some more. "This one is really deep. That explains the blood. Good job thinking of that Saber. Oh, it looks like a shape. Hold on, SM. I think it's initials. Do you know anyone with the initials SM?" Kora asked, glancing at me before she put a pad on the cuts.

"Yes, Sakura Matou. That's her name." I said, before gasping when I realized her abusive brother had the same initials. "Unless, no, he wouldn't. Shinji Matou. SM."

"Her father?" Kora asked.

"Her abusive brother. They have no parents, they live at that house alone. He is always hitting her. We know he is because she is always bruised somewhere, but she refused to tell us that it's Shinji. So we don't have evidence. Now he's gone too far." I said, a fresh bout of tears hitting me. They were tears for Sakura, for the pain and betrayal she must have felt while her own brother beat and raped her.

"Oh my god, her brother." Kora said, a hard set to her face. "I can't even imagine having a brother who would hurt me like that. Oh, we're here. Good, now she can get stitched up." The door opened and the ramp was pulled down by doctors. Kora grabbed the gurney, put the IV and blood bags on Sakura's chest, then pushed her out of the ambulance, giving her to the doctors. I hopped out and ran with them to the hospital. Kora handed a doctor the recorder and a clipboard that had a list of her injuries (the paper was smeared with blood), he took it with a thanks, running to catch up to me. I still heard a faint drip-drip as Sakura's blood hit asphalt, then tile when we got in the hospital.

"What's going to happen? I'm her friend." I asked the doctor. He sighed, then told me what they were going to do.

"First they will take an x-ray to make sure no bones were broken, then we'll check to see if any of her internal organs were ruptured in the attack, and everything depends on what we find. If any bones were broken, we would set them and splint them. If any internal organs are ruptured, we would take her into surgery to try to fix them. If neither of them happen, we would stitch up her cuts and do a rape kit. It all depends on what we find." The doctor told her, before rushing to catch up to the gurney. "Go to the waiting room!" He called out over his shoulder. I slowed, and stopped. We had reached a doctors only door. I turned around and went to the waiting room.


	3. Putting Together the Story

Hey guys, I'm making the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading the ones so far. Anyway, be patient while I work on chapter three.


	4. So Sorry Everyone!

Hey guys! I'm going to be out on a fossil hunting expedition with my team for the next three weeks. I will be writing the next few chapter on paper, but I won't be able to post them until I get back! I'm so sorry to make you wait so long, but my work comes first. Plus I'll be in the middle of nowhere, so I won't even be able to use my phone. :P

I promise to post as soon as possible!


End file.
